


Bye Bye

by checkline



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, One Shot, bechloe - Freeform, train
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5508074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkline/pseuds/checkline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca sits in a train when suddenly a redhead appears and Beca loses the ability of speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on the song "Bye Bye" from Cro

 

She sits in the train, headphones on her ears and music is playing. She´s getting warmer now that she is in the train, because it´s very cold and snowy outside, so she takes off her jacket. Once she´s sitting again, she lets out a big sigh. She is so relieved that the Holidays give her distance from work, because she was super busy the last few weeks, she barely saw her friends or even had time to eat properly. Thank God for food delivery.

But now she has 2 hours of sitting in a train ahead, with nothing to do. Nothing to do... she doesn´t even _remember_ how to do that. She leans back and looks out of the window, but there is nothing to see. Just landscape, which can be beautiful, yes, but it´s not that exciting. So she looks around her. The train is full of people, the seat next to her is almost the only left free seat. For what she is very thankful for, having strangers next to her is not her favorite thing. Because the space between the seats is so small, you have to sit really close to someone you doesn´t _know_. This is too intimate for her. She doesn´t even let her friends hug her, only very, very close friends can do that. And the list of that friends is small. There is like one person on it... so it doesn´t really count as a list. But still, Beca likes it to be for herself.

The train stops at a station, some people get out, other people get in. She starts freezing again because of the open door and hopes that the storm of new people will be over soon.  
She wants to change the song as she sees a woman with a lot of bags heading towards her and her free seat, so she stops the music instead and slips her headphones off her ears. Beca can´t believe what she sees. The woman is so beautiful, her red hair shines and the little snowflakes on it make it look like it glitters. She is coming closer and Beca can see her eyes better. They are so bright and blue... they look like the ice outside, shiny and sparkly. Beca can´t help but think that she looks like a winter angel. But suddenly she gets ripped out of her thoughts by a high but nice voice.

 

“Is this seat free?” The woman smiles in Beca´s direction and she is so flustered, she just nods.

 

The woman smiles again and lets herself down on the seat. And this is the situation Beca didn´t want to happen. A stranger next to her. But it doesn´t bother her anymore. Instead, she is very happy that the woman chose her seat, because she might be the most beautiful girl she´s ever seen. And this is her chance. Her chance to talk to her and getting to _know_ her. How often in your life does it happen that you see someone and you are blown away from the very first moment?

But there is that one thing that gets in the way when you are blown away by someone... The sudden lack of words.

Beca doesn´t know what happened to her. Normally she doesn´t have a problem to talk to people. But nothing... She _doesn´t know_ what to say, her head seems like it is full of words, but nothing´s coming out of her mouth.

´ _Come on Beca... You can do it. Maybe just ask her what her name is. But what after that? I wouldn´t know what to say next and there would be just awkward silence after it._

_Ugh... Why me? I am such a loser, I can´t even talk to a girl.´_

So she´s just sitting there, looking at the woman and the only thing she can hear is her own heartbeat.

_Bump... Bump... Bump..._

 

 -------------------------------------------------------------

 

It´s very cold and the snowflakes fall on her hair, but that doesn´t bother her, because she loves winter. Everything about it... The snow, Christmas, that it gets dark outside soon and even the cold. Because it is so nice and warm when you come home and you can cuddle yourself under a blanket with a hot cocoa... So yes, Chloe loves the winter and waiting for the train outside is nothing that could change her good mood into a bad one. The train should come in the next few seconds anyways.

She went for a bit christmas shopping and her way isn´t really long, like 15 minutes with the train to be honest, but the packages are too heavy she didn´t want to carry them the whole way.

She hears and sees how the train is coming and lifts her bags as the train stops and some people get out. She patiently waits until everyone is out before she gets in. The train is so full that she decides it would be useless to walk around with her heavy bags, searching for a seat. So she just stands there and looks around if maybe she can see a free seat, not that she has any hopes. While she´s scanning the train, someone catches her eyes.

A brunette sitting at a window with headphones on, what looks so cute because her head seems too tiny for them. Chloe doesn´t know what it is, but for some reason she feels herself attracted to that woman and she wants to get a closer look of her, so she takes her bags and walks towards her. She does not know what she is doing, because what next when she´s standing next to her? Looking at her like a creeper? But the solution comes fast and Chloe almost believes that this must be fate: The seat next to the brunette is free. She walks straight to it, the only thing in her mind is the woman she wants to see closer.

After asking if the seat is free, she sits right next to her now. And Chloe was right. She _is_ beautiful. But still, Chloe doesn´t know what it is about her. She suddenly feels the need to talk to her, she wants to _know_ her. She asks herself if it is possible to get a big crush on a complete stranger within seconds. Because that is it what she´s feeling right now. Her stomach is tickling and her palms are getting sweaty. She feels like a teenage girl again, god this is so distracting.

But the other woman doesn´t look that interested in her. She didn´t even answered her, she just nodded. So maybe Chloe should just keep it for herself and not bothering the woman with questions. People are stressed enough during the Holidays. But then again, she didn´t look away from her since Chloe sat down. Her first thought is that she has something at her that looks very stupid. Maybe the snow ruined her mascara or the snow in her hair looks weird. Chloe´s blushing, looking down to her knees and hopes that this isn´t the case.

Thinking more about it, Chloe remembers that the brunette was listening to music when she got in the train, but now she just sits there, with the headphones down and looking at Chloe, while pretending not to. But it is pretty obvious to be honest. So what made her stop listening to music? Chloe isn´t able to figure her out. Her lack of speaking indicates that she isn´t interested in her, or any contact at all, but her acting tells something different.

Chloe wishes the brunette would say something. Just anything, she doesn´t care what it is, just something that shows her that maybe she _is_ interested. Because if that is the case, the rest will be rolling once they started talking. But nothing. And this really frustrates Chloe. She never felt this for a stranger before and it looks like it´s gonna end before it even started.

Chloe´s station is the next one which means she has like 3 minutes left before she has to go. She stands up, grabbing all her bags and is ready to walk towards the doors. But this isn´t how she wants this to end. She can´t get out of the train without even _said something_ to her. And because she doesn´t have much time left, Chloe talks straight forward.

 

“Um... so sorry, but I have to do this now. Hey, my name is Chloe. So nice to meet you.”

The brunette looks startled and Chloe sighs because it doesn´t look like she is gonna say something.

 

“To be honest, I saw you from back there” She points to the doors where she came in  
“and there was _something_ about you, I had to go here. The free seat was just luck. And you watched me the whole time, I started thinking if... maybe... well... you thought like the same about me? But you said nothing, so I am not sure... but I need to know. I can´t just go without I even _tried_ it.”

 

Chloe feels the heat rising up in her. She has no problem to talk to people but this was so different for some reason. And she maybe just made a total fool out of herself and she swears, if the brunette doesn´t say something now, Chloe would be totally fine to fall through the ground immediately.

And just in the moment, when the woman really opened her mouth, the announcement that they arrived at Chloe´s station drone through the speakers.

Her heart sank. This is it. Her chance was over. Why didn´t she said something earlier?

 

“Oh my god. I am so sorry. Please just forget everything, I live here, I have to go now. So, bye.”

 

Chloe waves and doesn´t want to look at the brunette again as she just turns around and heads to the doors. Knowing that she might have missed a great opportunity to get to know someone special.

 

 

 -----------------------------------------------------

 

 

Beca watches the redhead as she grabs her bags and gets herself ready to go. She´s still feeling like she is in a tunnel. The only thing she can see is the beautiful redhead and the only thing she can hear is her own heartbeat. She hates herself for being such a loser.

But suddenly she gets ripped out of her tunnel, because the woman started talking. _To her._

It happened so quick and out of a sudden, Beca couldn´t compose herself fast enough and the redhead lets out a sigh. And when Beca wanted to start crying that she missed the chance to _talk_ to her, the woman started again.

 

She couldn´t believe what she heard. The other girl seems like she is interested in Beca. She came to her not because of the free seat in the first place, but because of _her_. How can this be happening right now? Beca starts thinking that this might be just a dream and she wakes up any moment.

_´No no no. Focus Beca. Now or never. You need to talk... Now.´_

And in the moment when Beca wanted to say ´hi, my name is Beca´ and something like ´oh my god sorry! But yes... I just didn´t know what to say´, the speakers drone through the train, announcing they arrived at a station. The whole expression of the redhead changed quickly from happy and nervous to just sad. Her eyes lost that shine they had before and she didn´t give Beca the chance to answer her already because she apologized and walked away so fast, Beca didn´t know what happened.

She sat there, in the train, feeling completely startled and sad. Very sad, the word depressed would describe it better.

She can´t get rid of the feeling that this woman could have been someone special, like the love of her life, and she won´t be able to see her ever again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Come talk to me in tumblr: Checkline  
> & let me know what you thought about it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca is back at home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I received some messages that I couldn´t stop it now... So I hope you like this continuation ;)

The Holidays were really stressful. She tried to spend time with her mom, which she loved, she never feels any pressure in spending time with her. She just appreciates her presence. So this part of the Holidays were great. Her mom cooked a really nice dinner (and this was like the first real food Beca ate in days) and they just talked about everything.

But the stressful part came right after this, visiting her dad and stepmom, or stepmonster as she likes to call her, but she had to learn very quick that the usage of this term is not appreciated. The time with her dad always feels so forced, because she doesn´t want to be there, but a good daughter visits him anyways. And Beca knows that he is trying. Trying to get through to her and trying to get back the old times when they could genuinely talk and laugh together. But when he left her and her mom it cut such a big hole in Beca´s heart, she can´t fully forget him. Even if she´s pretending that this hole isn´t there anymore, she filled it and built a shield around it, so no one could break it like this again. Some people said that she is so lonely and she pushes everyone away who tries to get near to her, but Beca is convinced that this is for the better.

So after visiting her dad she wasn´t so eager to stay in New York much longer. It reminded her of all this sad childhood memories and now it also reminded her of that beautiful redhead she would never see again.

Beca tried to distract herself from all this with work, since she got home in LA. She even spent New Years Eve alone in her apartment, listening to music, watching the classic ´Dinner for One´, counting down the last ten seconds and watching all the nice fireworks she could see from her window.

But her loneliness didn´t hold much longer in the New Year, because someone got worried about her. This someone is her best friend from College, Jesse. He is that one person on her “list” of special people. He knows her best, so Beca isn´t really surprised when he showed off in front of her door, holding a DVD in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

“You do remember after 5 years of friendship, that I hate movies, yes?”

“Of course Beca, but look at the bottle of wine! Because I also remember that you never liked my popcorn, which is such a shame by the way, so I thought something that I like -the movie, and something that you like -the wine.”

Before she could answer anything, Jesse lets himself in, gets undressed and falls on the couch while putting the DVD in the player.

“I know, I know. I´m the best.”

Beca rolls with her eyes, closes the door and sits down next to him.

“So Jesse, why did you come without at least texting me before?”

“Because I know you. You barely talked to me since you came home from New York and I bet you spent all your days alone. If I would have texted you, you would have said no.”

“But what if I already had some plans for today?”

“Do you?” Jesse grins, already knowing the answer.

“Well... no.. but”

“Okay stop discussing then. Like I said, I know you. You always do that.”

“Do what?”

“Pushing everyone away and closing yourself, especially when you have a problem and you think you have to deal with it alone. But guess what, I´m your best friend and I won´t watch you how you get lost in your little bubble. So just tell me... what happened in New York? What´s going on in your head?”

Beca couldn´t believe him. She looks at him, startled, wondering once more how much luck she had calling him her best friend. She knows she was never easy or really nice to him, but somehow he managed to stay with her and spending time with her because he wants to, not because he is forced. So she couldn´t help but smile and placing her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair.

“I don´t know Jesse... there was this girl and I was just a total mess and now she must think I am such a loser. But it shouldn´t bother me so much because I never see her again anyways, but still...” She didn´t look up while speaking, her head is still resting in her hands.

“Wait wait.. what? All this because you´ve met someone? I really thought some serious shit happened between you and your dad.”

Jesse throws his head back laughing what earned him a light smack from Beca. She groaned.

“Ugh Jesse, no! You don´t understand. And you ask yourself why I never tell you anything...”

“Okay okay okay...” He tried to compose himself, but there is still a little smirk on his face.

“At first, ouch. This hurt.” He pats the spot at his head where Beca hit him.

“I´m sorry I just had to laugh, because you are such a mess. So tell me now... what don´t I understand? I will be listening, quietly, no laughing. I promise!” He crosses his fingers like a kid to show that his promise is real.

So Beca tells him everything, how she sat in the train, saw a beautiful woman coming in and to her and her free seat and how she wasn´t able to talk to her, not even after the other woman finally said something. When Beca finished her story she throws her head in her hands again, making little crying sounds like a cat.

“Do you understand now?? Normally I don´t have a problem with talking to people, I just don´t want to. But when I want to, I suddenly can´t? What is wrong with me?”

“Wow Beca... That poor woman.”

“Wait, what?” She looks up at Jesse, confused.

“Oh yeah, poor you too, of course. But imagine being in her situation... She wanted to talk to you the whole time but -same as you- was too afraid to say something. And when she finally speaks, you just sit there and say nothing. She must feel like a complete, rejected idiot. That poor girl probably never makes the first move ever again.”

“Oh my god Jesse.. !! “

And that was it for Beca. She gives up her sitting position and falls off the couch, lying on the ground now, with the face on her carpet, speaking through it.

“I am such an idiot!”

“Beca don´t you think you´re acting a bit over dramatically now?”

He laughs.

“And I am sorry but I don´t know how I could help you...”

Beca groans into the carpet, making no attempt to get up.

“I mean.. if we were in a movie you would travel back to New York, walk around there without any destination in mind... and when you want to give up, you see her. Standing in front of a shop while she´s deciding if she should buy that dress or not. And you walk towards her, tap her on the shoulder and without any explanation or something, you just kiss her the moment she turns around to see who tapped on her shoulder. BOOM. Million dollar movie, I swear.”

Beca slowly turns her head just so she can make eye contact with Jesse.

“You know you are like, super weird. You should really stop watching this stuff.”

“Thanks. But I really think this is not a bad idea..”

“Are you kidding me?” Now Beca sits up again, but stays on the ground.

“No. I mean, okay without the ending maybe. That was just my cliché ending, as you would call it. But... you _could_ totally go back to New York and search for her.”

“And just this isn´t cliché or what? And..!” she makes a pause “you do realize how big New York is, right?”

“Yes I do... but don´t you remember which train station she got out? I thought you said, that she said that she´s living here and that´s why she had to go?”

“Oh my god, you are right!”

“I know, I know..” Jesse waves his hand at Beca and runs his fingers through his hair, acting like he planned this from the beginning.

“But... I don´t remember.” again Beca groans.

“Wait! I don´t really remember which station it was... but it was like an hour before I had to get out! So we just need to look where the train stopped at this time!”

“I like the way you´re thinking. So let´s do this!”

Jesse held out his hand, waiting for Beca to high-five him, but she ignores him, gets up and together they spend the rest of the day talking about a trip to New York, searching for the mysterious redheaded woman. Beca can´t help but thinking that this sounds like a really bad movie she would never watch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this sounds like I totally gonna continue it even more.. but... I am really bad with updating and stuff, so I can´t promise anything. But it is planned to be continued :3 
> 
> You can always visit and message me on tumblr: checkline


End file.
